Einsamkeit
by Evelyna1
Summary: Einige Kurze Gedichte, die mir so einfallen. Sehr melancholisch. Nur mehr archiviert, keine Updates mehr.
1. Einsamkeit

Das ist ein nur sehr kurzes Gedicht, ein kleiner Ausrutscher von mir. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!

Ganz gut? Gut, aber Reime sind besser? Schlecht? Oder absolut mies?

Ich freue mich über jedes Review!

* * *

**Einsamkeit.**

-

Einsamkeit

Dunkelheit.

Wo bist du,

wenn ich dich suche?

Nach dir rufe?

-

Warum wartest du,

warum trittst du zurück?

Was liegt am Boden,

macht dich stolpern?

-

Dunkle Schleier

Fliegen

Wie Rabenschwingen,

Wie Fetzen aus Nacht,

In Stücke gerissener Schatten.

-

Warum verschwindest du

Zwischen ihnen,

warum

warum bist du nicht geblieben?

* * *

Review, bitte! 


	2. Lass mich träumen

Wow, also dass das so toll bewertet wird, hätte ich mir nicht gedacht... DANKE!

Als Belohnung wird das zweite gleich reingestellt... wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr von denen recht viel haben, ich hab öfter mal so Ideen, die ich nur nicht immer aufschreibe...

Und weil ihr alle fragt... Ausrutscher, weil ich mir nicht gedacht hätte, dass ihr es so mögt, ich habe einige unfreundliche Reviews erwartet, die so ungefähr lauten: Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?

JosefineDracul: Danke!

Cervelyn: Tolles Gedicht? Danke! Na, hier kriegst du mehr... Schön dass du Melancholie magst, ich schätze, was anderes wirst du auch nicht kriegen. Reime wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht machen, mir sind sie noch gar nicht aufgefallen...

Maia May: Auch Danke! Ich glaube, wir haben den gleichen Geschmack, was Gedichte betrifft! Ach und hier der gewünschte Kuss!

Bemerken möchte ich auch noch, dass ich den Titel in ca. 2 Tagen ändern werde, weil es ja nicht nur mehr ein Gedicht ist.

* * *

**Lass mich träumen**

-

Lass mich träumen

Lass mich weinen

Was verstehst du schon?

-

Siehst mich an

Blaue Edelsteine

Leuchtend, beinahe

Fragende Augen

Lass mich alleine

-

Was willst du?

Ich soll die Welt retten

Du kannst nicht mehr verlangen

-

Lass mich in Ruhe

Lass mich träumen

Lass mich weinen.


	3. Dunkel

Danke an alle, die mir ihre Meinung gesagt haben!

jdsmile: Danke, dass du auch was negatives sagst - Lob freut, Kritik hilft. Na, hier gehts weiter.

Miss Granger: Ja, beim ersten dachte ich mir, vielleicht kann man es als Traum von Harry nehmen, in dem er Sirius' Tor sozusagen aufarbeiten will - er sieht ja nicht, warum Sirius fällt, sondern nur dass. Und noch mal ja, das zweite ist auf Dumbledore gemünzt. Mir fällt es manchmal leichter, so was auf Englisch zu schreiben - verrückt, ich weiß - und im Deutschen ging es sich nicht aus, "Sie" zu schreiben, also bin ich einfach bei "du" geblieben.

JosephineDracul: blush sorry, dass ist mir nicht aufgefallen (ph,f)! Naja, noch stehst du wirklich auf verlorenem Posten - aber vielleicht nicht ganz. Mir gefällt es auch etwas besser. Aber vielleicht sagt dir das auch zu:

* * *

Dunkel.

Kalt.

-

Wo bin ich?

Und wo bist du?

Langsam tastend

Vorsichtig steigend

Über schlüpfrigen Stein

Geheime Gänge

Viel zu geheim

Wo bin ich?

Ich rufe

-

Kalt

Höhnisch

Ruft meine Stimme

Zu mir zurück

‚Wo bist du?'

-

Und ich?

Was kann ich

Schon antworten?


	4. Zugfahrt

oooh das hat ja Ewigkeiten gedauert und gut ist es auch nicht wirklich...

JosephineDracul: jaaaa, weiter so! Nicht jeder ist so fleißig wie du! Aber hier ist wieder eins.

Miss Granger: Nein, ich schreibe nicht alle zuerst auf Englisch, aber manchmal, wenn ich gerade eine englische FF gelesen habe oder so, schaffe ich es nicht, mich auf Deutsch auszudrücken - dann nehme ich halt Englisch. Ich kann auch das Englische reinstellen, wenn es dich oder sonst wen der das liest interessiert.  
ach ja und das letzte Gedicht ist mir nur so eingefallen und hat eigentlich nicht so viel mit HP gemein, aber man könnte sagen, es ist ein Traum von Harry, in dem er versucht, Sirius Tod zu verarbeiten.

* * *

Rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Ich höre, fühle den Zug

Wo bringt er mich hin

Ich sollte das wissen

-

Ja

Hogwarts

Aber was, was

Erwartet mich

Erwarte ich?

-

Tastend

Sende ich

Meine Gedanken

Voraus, um zu sehen

Was liegt in der Zukunft?

Liegt dort mehr

Als in der

-

Vergangenheit?

-

Im selben Abteil

Luna, Neville,

Hermine, Ginny, Ron

-

Und ich sehe

Sie von der Seite an,

werfe die Blicke

zurück

die so oft auf mir ruhen.

Stets dasselbe.

-

Wie kann ich vergessen,

wie kann ich ihm verzeihen?

-

Diesem dummen Jungen?

-

Mir?


	5. Thestral

Uh, ich war lange abwesend, ich gebs ja zu.

Aber wenn ich so ein liebes Review von meiner treuen JosephineDracul bekomme - wie kann ich da nein sagen?

**

* * *

**

**Thestral**

-

Dunkle Schatten über dem Wald

Boten des Todes genannt

Ihr habt mich getragen,

An einen Ort, der mir verboten war

Eurem Ruf gerecht

-

Rede ich wirr wenn ich sage

Dass euer Omen mich nicht mehr schreckt?

Dass euer Versprechen süß erscheint?

Dass ich die Freiheit eurer Schwingen spüren will?

Dass ich den Wind von oben sehen will?

-

Ein letzter Flug

Ein letzter Sprung

Ein letztes Blick

In die endlosen Weiten des Himmels

Dem Boden blind.

-

Was hält mich auf dieser Erde?

Was hindert mich, zu fliegen?


	6. Treffen

Immer wieder schön, von dir zu hören, JosephineDracul, ich probiere, ein bisschen fleißiger zu sein.

Englisch, das war nur ein Gedicht. Ich kann es reinstellen, wenn es dich interessiert (das muss ich dann in ne neue Geschichte tun, oder? wegen der Sprache...).

So, dieses Gedicht nur, falls irgendjemand zu fröhlich ist...

* * *

**Treffen**

-

Rote Augen

Grüne Augen

Ineinander starrend

-

Wortloser Kampf

Keine Bewegung

Kein Geräusch

-

Gesichter

Wie Masken aus Stein

Ausdruckslos, bleich

-

Ein Mundwinkel zuckt

Leicht nach oben gezogen

Gesprungene Lippen öffnen sich einen Spalt

-

Lachen

Die Stimme brüchig

Die so lange schwieg

-

„Sie sagen, ich sollte dich töten."

„Sie sagen, dann wäre alles gut."

„Sie sagen, du bist die Wurzel alles Übels."

-

„Du sagst, so läuft die Welt."

„Du sagst, Schwäche zerstört uns."

„Du sagst, deshalb zerstörst du sie."

-

Und wieder frage ich mich

Warum ich hier stehe

Dir gegenüber

-

Ich lache

Ja, frag nur

Ob ich schon wahnsinnig bin

-

Aber warum über so etwas nachdenken,

Wenn der Dolch in meinem Herzen doch unser beider Leben endet?


	7. Nerhegeb

**Nerhegeb**

-

Warum soll ich nicht in einen Spiegel blicken

Der zeigt, was ich nicht sehen kann?

-

Warum soll ich nicht um ein Leben weinen

Das ich nie leben werde?

-

Warum soll ich nicht von Siegen träumen

Die wir nie erringen werden?

-

Warum soll ich nicht um Menschen trauern

Die ich nie getroffen habe?

-

Warum soll ich nicht um Liebe bitten

Die ich nie kennen werde?

-

Warum soll ich nicht vom Frieden singen

Für den ich sterben werde?


	8. Hoffnung

**Hoffnung**

-

Hoffnung ist nicht

Zu sagen: Alles wird gut.

-

Hoffnung ist nicht

Zu denken: Es gibt einen Weg.

-

Hoffnung ist nicht

Zu singen von siegreichen Kämpfen.

-

Hoffnung ist nicht

Zu glauben, dass ein Retter kommt.

-

Hoffnung ist

Zu sagen: Das ist es wert.

-

Hoffnung ist

Zu denken: Meine Kinder werden eine besserer Welt sehen.

-

Hoffnung ist

Zu singen von beweinten Gräbern.

-

Hoffnung ist

An einen Sinn zu glauben.

-

Nie, nie kannst du für dich selber hoffen.


	9. Ich kenne dich nicht

**Ich kenne dich nicht**

-

Ich habe Jahre neben dir gelebt

Habe dich jeden Tag gesehen

Habe über deinen Sarkasmus gelacht

Habe mich über deine Frechheit geärgert

-

Aber ich habe dich nie weinen sehen

Habe dich nie berührt

Habe dich nie gefragt, welche Musik du magst

Habe nie erfahren, wen du liebst.

-

Ich habe es versucht, weißt du?

-

Aber immer, wenn du gelacht hast,

waren deine Augen kalt

Immer wenn ich dich anlächelte

Warst du verschlossen.

-

Ich habe Jahre neben dir gelebt

Habe dich jeden Tag gesehen

Habe über deinen Sarkasmus gelacht

Habe mich über deine Frechheit geärgert

-

Du bist damals aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht

Hast ausgesehen wie ein Bettler aber hattest Geld

Kein Dach über dem Kopf aber Schatten in den Augen

Kein Blick nach vorne aber eine gefrorene Seele.

-

Ich habe mir immer gewünscht

Dein ehrliches Lachen zu sehen

Und in der Nacht stelle ich mir vor,

Wie dein Gesicht dann leuchten würde.

-

Misstrauisch bist du?

Ich verstehe dich.

Du willst dir nur die Mühe sparen, die Leute kennen zu lernen.

* * *

Die letzten drei Zeilen sind nicht von mir, ich habe sie aus einer Signatur (Aus einem HP-Forum) und es war keine Quellenangabe dabei. Wenn sie von einem von euch ist, sagt es, und ich schreibe es auch hier rein, wenn ihr wollt.

Aber heute habe ich meine Zitatesammlung mal wieder durchgeschaut, habe diese drei Zeilen gesehen und gewusst, dazu muss ich was schreiben.


	10. Souvenir aus einem Alptraum

**Souvenir aus einem Alpraum**

-

Gold ist wertvoll, nicht wahr?

Das hier auch.

-

Ein kleines Stück schimmerndes Metall

An einer filigranen Kette

Ein verwobenes Muster

Ziert den Deckel

Kleine Scharniere

Und ein winziges Schloss

Schützen ein Bild

Von uns beiden

-

Von Liebe

-

Du hast es mir gegeben

Und gesagt

Das hält mehr Erinnerung

Als alles, was ich dir kaufen kann.

-

Noch heute

Jahre nach all dem

Weine ich

Lache ich hysterisch

Wenn ich daran denke

Was das war.

Und was das nicht war.


	11. Was ist das für eine Welt

**Was ist das für eine Welt?**

-

Ich schlafe mit einem Doch unter dem Kissen

Und meinem Zauberstab in der Hand

Ich trage Drachenhaut als Rüstung

Und Stiefel mit Stillezaubern.

-

Ich esse nichts was ich nicht selbst gemacht

Und trinke nur, was ich selber bringe

Ich wende niemandem den Rücken zu

Und kenne stets meine Umgebung

Ich blicke in jeden Schatten

Und traue niemandem.

-

Ich bin erst siebzehn

Ich habe soeben erst die Schule verlassen.

-

Was ist das für eine Welt

In der die Erwachsenen nichts tun

Und die Kinder kämpfen?


	12. Loreley

A/N: Schreibe ich zu wirr? Sagt es mir bitte, wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht. Auch Rätselraten höre ich gerne. Hat wer eine Ahnung, was in 'Souvenir aus einem Alptraum' gemeint habe, oder ist das nur mir klar? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es passt, das müsst ihr mir sagen (-> Andeutung!)

Aber weiter:

**

* * *

**

Loreley

-

Kennst du das Märchen

Von der Loreley?

Ich hab es oft gehört,

Stets geliebt,

Daran gedacht.

-

Ich habe gelächelt.

-

Ich habe in Gedanken

Die Bilder gemalt,

Für die ich keine Farben hatte,

Für die mir niemand Papier gönnte.

-

Jetzt lächle ich nicht mehr.

-

Jetzt denke ich

Wie wäre Frieden?

Nach all den Jahren des Kämpfens?

-

Wann habe ich das letzte Mal

Lachen gehört?

Ein Lächeln gesehen?

Einen Kuss gespürt?

Ein Lied gehört?

-

Ich wünsche mir eine Welt

In der die Menschen

Sich nichts schlimmeres denken können

Als den Gesang der Loreley.

* * *

Ich beziehe mich hier auf ein Gedicht von Heinrich Heine, "Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten".


	13. Keine Flucht

**Keine Flucht**

-

Ich habe Angst

Vor alten Eiben

Ich zittere

Wenn ich Gräber sehe

Ich bin wie gelähmt

Wenn ich einen Bogen sehe

Und jeder Brunnen scheint gold zu sein.

-

Ich werde nie wieder

Ein goldenes Medaillon sehen können

Oder einen dunklen See

Oder eine Klippe.

-

Mir wird bange

Wenn ich hohe Türme sehe

Oder eine weiße Gruft.

Ich habe Angst

Vor Slytherin-Grün.

-

Du hast mein ganzes Leben zerstört.

Wohin kann ich gehen

Wenn mich überall

Die Erinnerung an dich verfolgt?


	14. Lacrimosa Dies Illa

A/N1: Wenn ihr das lest, empfehle ich, einmal das Mozart-Requiem zu hören, vor allem das _Lacrimosa_. Wunderschön und genau diese Stimmung.

A/N2: Lacrima: lat. Träne

* * *

**Lacrima**

-

Lautlose Tränen

Schweigende Qual

Stilles Leiden

Stummer Schmerz

-

Rote Augen

Nasse Tropfen

Hängende Schultern

Gebeugter Kopf

-

Flehende Lippen

Blick zum Himmel

Gefaltete Hände

Gebeugte Knie

-

Schwarze Röcke

Schwarzer Schleier

Schwarze Robe

Schwarzer Umhang

-

Sie sagen, die Zeit

Heilt alle Wunden

Aber das, meine Tochter,

Wird dir deinen Vater nicht wiedergeben.


	15. Das Dunkle Mal

**Das Dunkle Mal**

-

Schlange und Schädel

Avada-Kedavra-Grün und Knochenweiß

-

Eine bizarre Schönheit

Ein schauriges Versprechen

Ein abstoßendes Verlangen

Ein eiskalter Kuss

-

Brennende Schatten

Gequälte Schreie

Hallende Schritte

Ewige Furcht

-

Leises Rascheln

Schwarzer Roben

Dunkles Flüstern

Kalter Raum

-

Rußende Fackeln

Flackernde Schatten

Schwarze Gestalten

Eiserne Faust

-

Der Dunkelheit Ewiges Reich


End file.
